


Portale i miei saluti

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Perché la nostalgia in lui non si è mai spenta. Ma è un’illusione, come tutto il resto.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Portale i miei saluti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Reylo, porta i miei saluti + vieni qui + non credevo fossi così.

“Non credevo fossi così.”

Lei strizza leggermente gli occhi. Probabilmente è infastidita dal sole che colpisce il luogo in cui si trova adesso. È un indizio, ma comunque troppo blando. Ma in quel momento non gli importa. Contano più le sue strane parole.

La guarda perplesso rendendosi conto che quello che gli ha fatto è una sorta di complimento. Probabilmente il più grande che lei gli concederà mai. Rey sembra quasi in imbarazzo, come se avesse aspettato che la Forza li connettesse di nuovo solo per dirgli quella piccola frase insensata. 

“Così come?” la incalza Kylo Ren. Sono trascorse solo poche ore da quando quell’assurda faccenda è cominciata eppure qualcosa è cambiato, soprattutto in Rey.

Lui non ha smesso di trovare risposte, di cercare il luogo in cui lei si è rifugiata, di tentare di scovare Luke Skywalker. L’atteggiamento di Rey gli sta rivelando dettagli interessanti. Non può vedere ciò che la circonda ma ora sa che il tempo, in quel luogo, è lento e dilatato e lei ha avuto giorni per riflettere. 

“Umano” gli risponde abbassando leggermente gli occhi. “Io ho dato troppe cose per scontate.”

“O forse avevi perfettamente ragione.” Non può permettere che lei gli instilli nuovi dubbi. Legge chiaramente nel suo cuore desideri e speranze. E sono impossibili. 

“Vuoi continuare a nascondere la tua vera anima anche con me? Perché? Sei felice di quello che ti hanno fatto diventare?”

_Felice…_ A volte usa davvero parole ridicole. Lui è ciò che è per scelta. _Per scelta…_ O forse perché non ne ha mai avuta una. Ed è lei ad avere ragione. 

“Puoi avvicinarti?” le chiede e lei non replica con qualcosa di stizzito come “ _Neanche morta_ ” ma fa due passi verso di lui e Kylo Ren vorrebbe quasi cedere alla tentazione di allungare la mano e scoprire se è possibile accarezzarle il viso anche ad anni luce di distanza. “Hai troppa fiducia nelle persone, Rey. Rischi di farti molto male.”

“Io ho fiducia in te. E non sono la sola. Tua madre…”

“Per favore… Da quanto la conosci? Mezza giornata?”

Lei sembra delusa. Il suo colpo basso non è andato a segno. O almeno così crede. Perché la nostalgia in lui non si è mai spenta. Ma è un’illusione, come tutto il resto. Se tornasse indietro, non cambierebbe nulla. Gli occhi di sua madre resterebbero distratti e indifferenti, come lo sono stati per tutta la vita. Intrisi di ideali, battaglie, doveri, giustizia. Concetti troppo grandi con cui confrontarsi. Lui è solo suo figlio. Rey può lasciarsi affascinare dal suo straordinario carisma. Lui no. Lui conosce il volto dietro l’icona leggendaria. Ed è una donna che non si concede mai nessuna debolezza o fragilità.

Deve smettere di ricordarla. Di pensare a quando gli sorrideva. A quando non ha fatto fuoco su di lei, solo qualche ora prima. A quando ha percepito il suo dolore. All'istante in cui ha creduto che fosse morta. A quando lei gli ha fatto sentire il suo amore. Perché è successo. È successo centinaia di volte. Si scuote cercando una frase per mandare al diavolo Rey e le sue fantasie da ragazzina ingenua, e il ricordo di sua madre con lei. Ma la sua mente è diventata vuota e non trova nulla a cui aggrapparsi. 

“Portale i miei saluti” le dice pentendosene immediatamente. 

Il legame che si interrompe lo protegge da altri errori. Tutto torna ad essere freddo e asettico. È di nuovo al sicuro dalle proprie emozioni e da un passato che non vuole più.

Le pareti bianche e anonime della Finalizer sono l’unico conforto di cui ha bisogno.


End file.
